Never Too Late
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: [Alternate Universe-ish] Ruth, originally called Samantha, deals with her regret of the past and present of Gatlin while living as a child of the corn. (Rated T for Violence)
1. Chapter 1: When You're Young

**Never Too Late**

* * *

Chapter 1: When You're Young

_**You give what you give cause they make you**__**  
**__**Trapped inside a place that won't take you**__**  
**__**And they want you to be what they make you**__**  
**__**It's already over and done**__**  
**__**When you're young**_  
~ 3 Doors Down: When You're Young

That day. The day she watched her mother and older brothers die. She had been four at the time and yet, the memory still stuck to her even with her vicious attempts to forget it. Her only surviving sibling, Micheal, had tried to forget as well but even he couldn't forgive the children of Gatlin for their crimes.

_The town of Gatlin, an isolated area surrounded by corn and home to Catholics. Her mother and three older brother were Catholic but she, Samantha, was not. It was not that she didn't believe that there was a god, she very much believed that there was a god and a heaven, but she couldn't stand the preachings and constant worshiping. Still, she was expected to join the Sunday gatherings, just like everyone else. She didn't mind it much, so long as she got to see her friends and childhood crush, Craig. _

_Then one day, a young boy named David appeared. Following that, Samantha began having odd nightmares about the adults being slaughtered, Craig and David being the leaders of this madness. Even then, Samantha thought nothing of the newcomer and continued on her way, she even allowed David into her life as close friend. That was when she realized that something was wrong; she was outside playing with her dog Betsy when she overheard her mother complain to her brothers about the corn. _

"_They say that this is the worst drought ever. How are we going to survive when we all we mainly eat is corn?" She heard her mother growl. "We should leave if this is what's to await us."_

_Samantha grew fearful at that; she loved Gatlin and definitely didn't want to leave her beloved friends. Luckily, her oldest brother, Joshua, convinced her mother against leaving._

"_Think of Samantha and how attached she is to this place." he argued, "She'll be so devastated."_

_After that, Samantha saw what they were talking about. Glancing at the corn just outside the fence she saw that the corn was not healthy. Now that she knew what to look for she began to see that the corn was dying and dying fast. _

"_Do you see it Samantha?" Samantha jumped at the sound of David's meaningful voice. _

"_Don't scare me like that." She whined as the older darker haired boy came to her side. "See what?"_

"_Forgive me." He smiled and he ruffled her oddly colored brown hair. "See the corn? The death?"_

_She glanced back at the corn that resided beyond her backyard fence. Even a child of her tender age saw the failing harvest before her. "Why? Why is it failing David?"_

_His answer was simple, "The adults."_

"_Adults?" Samantha knew that David looked down upon adults, he saw them as the sinners who poisoned the minds of the young. But why would it be the adults' fault for the failing crop?_

"_He is not pleased with the adults." he said, "He wishes for the adults to be gone and for us, His children, to thrive. Can't you hear Him Samantha?" he glanced down at her and smiled, "I know He has spoken to you too."_

_Samantha also knew about David's other god, He Who Walks Behind The Rows. A god from the Old Testament that David had stated to not be a very forgiving god. "What do you mean?" That question was spoken in truth; Samantha wasn't sure what to he meant by **speaking to her. **_

"_You've been having nightmares haven't you?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "You've never told anyone about them have you?"_

_She shook her head, "They're scary David, I want to forget them."_

_David chuckled, highly amused with her childish fears. "You shouldn't be afraid Samantha. Tell me, let me share the demons that plague your sleep."_

_Samantha nodded slowly and explained her dreams to David, who listened with interest and a smile. She noted the utter enjoyment that was drawn on his pale face; like he wanted to hear this. "Interesting." was all he said when she finished._

"_Why?" curiosity was truly a childish trait she often displayed._

_David smiled down at her and said softly, "My dear girl, these dreams are more than just fragments of sleep. These are predictions of our future, the future of Gatlin." _

_This made Samantha grow ill with worry, the future of Gatlin was without the adults that tended and cared for their children. How would they survive?_

"_Come to the tent tomorrow." David instructed, "We must inform the others of this wondrous news." With that he left her to be as she was before he arrived. But, one cannot simply returned to her previous actions with such talk rambling through her young mind. She wanted to warn her mother, wanted to call David out on his plans. Unfortunately, David would succeed in his deeds and Samantha would be there to watch it all._

_The following morning was not what Samantha expected. She still attended Church like always, her mother would not let her leave to do David's bidding, but none of the other children were there. Not even Craig, whose strictly religious parents always attended and forced their less-than-perfect son to join against his will, came to the services. Knowing for sure that something was wrong and that things were going to soon become deadly, Samantha whispered her fears to her third older, Micheal._

"_What are you talking about Sam?" he whispered back, trying to look annoyed but knew too well that his sister never talked during a preaching unless she had a good reason to._

"_We're the only kids in church Micheal." she whispered, "Something's wrong!"_

_Micheal looked around without moving his head too much, he now noticed the problem of which his younger sister was fretting over. "Where is everyone?"_

_Their mother sent a glare toward the younger duo and they ceased their whisperings. Glancing toward the small brunette he mouthed the question again. She mouthed the others' whereabouts and even mentioned that she was suppose to join them. Micheal stared at his sister, he did not ever trust David since the dark haired boy frightened their mother with talk of sins and punishment. Even still the boy would play with Samantha and tell her things they deemed her too young to know. With this knowledge, and having joined one sermon of David's a week ago, Micheal knew that there was something dangerous laying in the late of the day._

_The services ended, like normal, and they all headed to different shops and stores to spend some time with their families and friends. It was at a small cafe when Samantha saw her friends, Maria and Angel, sitting on two bar stools. They were whispering about something, probably about David's sermon that they attended. Their parents were scolding them for missing the services but they paid no heed to the elders. When Samantha sat alone in the booth her mother and siblings took for their early lunch did the two girls approach her._

"_You didn't go." Maria accused, "Why?"_

_Samantha felt the hostility that emitted from her once loving friends and answered, "Mommy wouldn't let me out of her sight." That darkened Maria's scowl but Angel remained neutral. _

_Angel scooted next to her and whispered, "We have a message from Craig." Craig always had others relay messages to Samantha. Due to his parents religious ways, Craig was never allowed to be friends with Samantha, as she was a bastard child along with Micheal. "He wants to see you outside in the small shed."_

"_Right now?" Samantha knew better than to leave her family when they tell her to stay put but this was a time where her mother's rules no longer could serve as an excuse. "O-okay." Slipping from her seat, Samantha escaped through the back doors used by children like her and Craig. Once outside, it was only a short walk to the designated shed when she would see Craig._

"_Hello?" she whispered as she entered the small and dark shed. "Craig?"_

_She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and whirled around to see the young Craig standing there, a small smile on his face. "Samantha, you came."_

_She nodded and replied, "I always come. Why did you want to see me?" She saw that there was a knife in his small hands. It was really a gardening tool but she knew what its intent would be. "Craig?"_

"_David has told us about your gift." he answered, taking a step toward her. "We were sad when you didn't show up but David insisted that since you're so young, your mom was probably dragging you to Church again."_

"_Craig?" She was hesitant and wanted to return to her mother._

"_It's time Samantha." Craig cupped her cheek and smiled warmly, although that smile so warm made her feel so cold. "it's time we saved Gatlin from the blasphemous adults!"_

_With that, a loud and shrilling scream sounded from the cafe where her mother and brothers were. Though that wasn't her mother's scream, it still was enough for Samantha's body to give her a rush of adrenaline that got her to leave Craig and make her way to see the slaughtered woman in the cafe. The woman laying on the floor, eyes open with pain and disbelief, chest barely rising, and blood stained was Maria's young step-mother. Standing beside the dying woman, was Maria, drenched in blood and carrying a scythe also covered with the woman's blood._

_First there was shock; a child just murdered an adult, her step-mother no less. Then there was disbelief; a child truly committed a murder right in front of everyone. Finally, with the smirk on Maria's blood stained face and the scream of another murdering child, did realization hit and the panic began to erupt. Adults were running everywhere, some tried hiding, some tried defending themselves, some tried escaping. There was only one thing they all had in common; they all died._

_Samantha hid herself between a shelf and the backside of a booth, with all the raging she knew all she could do was hide and hope her family found her soon. She also covered her ears and closed her eyes, she did not want to see nor hear the horror that was unleashed before her._

"_Samantha!" Peeking through her curtain of hair, her mother was crouched down reaching for her, "Let's go baby!" Crawling out to her mother, she was hoisted up into the loving arms that held her since birth. Samantha shoved her face into her mother's shoulder and kept her hands over her ears, a desperate attempt to ignored the death that was so sickeningly thick in the air._

"_Ma'am!" Glancing over her small shoulder, Samantha saw Officer Richards waiting by the police car, "Hurry up before someone notices."_

_In the back seats were her brother who quickly took her from their mother as they climbed into the car. "Drive drive!" the younger two ordered while Joshua cradled Samantha, who was still not looking or listening to the carnage. Sadly, someone did notice what they were doing._

"_Samantha!" the voice was Angel's and it alarmed the other children of her attempt of escaping them. Those who were not slaughtering an adult at the moment began throwing themselves and rocks at the car. It was apparent that they did not want Samantha to leave._

_The car drove down the street, running over corpses of adults slaughtered by their young. There were still children gripping onto the speeding vehicle, some were trying to bust through the windows while the rest aimed for the windshields._

"_Shit!" Joshua cursed, placing Samantha on the floor of the car. "Stay there Sam. Don't look!"_

_The door, which was unlocked, suddenly opened and a teenage boy lunged toward Joshua. Everyone screamed, Josh managed to throw that boy off but could not defend himself with another's surprise attack. It was so quick that all anyone noticed was that there was a knife in his throat and that he fell out of the car's open door._

"_Josh!" Samantha cried, still sitting where Joshua had left her. Starting to cry, Samantha turned away and curled up into a small ball, refusing to listen to anyone she could hear. _

"_Close the door!" Officer Richards barked to the boys, "Lock your doors!" Angus, the middle son, reached over and forced the door closed, locking it as instructed. "Someone get the girl."_

"_Sam!" Angus pulled the little mouse into his arms and hugged her, "Shush Samantha, please stop."_

_Her only response was sobbing and shaking her head. Her nightmares, those horrid nightmares that plagued her since David's arrival, were true events. True hellishly evil events. Would any of them live to tell the tale? No. This nightmare was reserved for Gatlin and any fool stupid enough to venture out here._

A now fifteen year old Samantha, now renamed Ruth, laid in her bed, still to the naked and wandering eyes. She was plagued by memories and nightmares alike, none were ever forgiving or bearable. Her brother, Micheal, had turned eighteen last August and she would soon turn sixteen in that coming March. He had less than six months until he was to be sent to He Who Walks Behind The Rows, his lover, Abigail, was following him a week after. That would leave Ruth to care for herself and their twins, Lucas and Marcus, who were only three.

David was no longer their leader, he was sacrificed long ago, now they followed the orders of an nine year old named Isaac. Craig, now called Malachai and Issac's right hand man, still tried to keep contact with Samantha. Not through the means he use to do. He would follow her to the sermons held in the clearing, invite her for walks, have her stand by him in church but her old feelings for the now handsome man didn't rule over her shame toward him. He murdered adults, did the crime with a smile on his face, proudly still wielded the blade that stole the elders' lives. How does one forget such a thing? How does one forgive such a crime? How does one still love another despite his involvement?

"Craig..." she mumbled as she finally moved by rolling over onto her side. "Why Craig?" despite his new name, Ruth was prone to privately referring to Malachai as Craig still.

Tomorrow was her wedding, a day she was partially afraid of. It was obvious that Malachai cared for her, underneath that vicious reddish blonde who showed no Outlanders any mercy was a loving boy who now was free to display his affection toward Ruth. Didn't mean he was always wanted though. Even though she tried to forgive Malachai for what happened tweleve years ago the memories haunted her. He never seemed to care though, this was proven by the fact that Malachai had asked her to be his lover, presenting her with with a rose he cut from her old house. He knew her love for the overly used flower and used that to his advantage; she didn't give herself any choice other than to say yes.

_I'm too young. _She sighed and rolled onto her back again. Music was forbidden but she nor her brother ever cared; to them, some rules were meant to be broken. Softly humming an old tune her mother once sung to her, Ruth felt herself relaxing somewhat and drift into a what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

_**Micheal stood tall but not proud, the heated glared aimed for Isaac proved that. Standing beside Malachai, Ruth stood with Abigail and the twins. Despite the blonde's attempts to be proud she was sad and quite fearful. It was night, the sun was slowly disappearing but it was dark enough for Him to be waiting for His sacrifices. **_

_**Beside Micheal also stood another blonde girl, an overweight boy, and a dark boy who was a warrior like Malachai, not as loyal of course. They all had just turned nineteen, the Age of Favor, and soon they were going to enter the corn so that He could take them to whatever awaited them. **_

_**Isaac finished the speech he was babbling on about before allowing the four to enter the corn. They waited for a time before Isaac declared that it was time to leave. While leaving Malachai placed a hand over her belly.**_

"_**We'll be having a baby soon." he whispered into her ear, "And we'll be happy."**_

Ruth moaned as she felt her nephews pushing her in their way of waking her up. She normally would ignore them but that dream, definitely more of a nightmare than a dream, had her wanting to be awake.

"Wake up Auntie!" Lucas grinned, his messy dark brown hair uncombed unlike his brother, who's hair was blonde and neat. "Auntie wake up!"

"Alright alright!" Ruth pushed herself up and eyed the small boys. "What do you want?"

"It's almost time for the preaching remember?" they sat directly on top of her. They weren't exactly thrilled at the idea of their young aunt becoming the lover of Malachai, much less were they thrilled with her not telling their father and mother, but it at least that meant she wouldn't totally be Isaac's fortuneteller that much. Even though Isaac needed Micheal's permission to see the young brunette didn't mean he always asked for it. If anything, unless Ruth was with Malachai, Isaac just would find his way to where Ruth was and bother her until she gave him what he wanted.

"Right." she sighed, glad that Abigail was not the one to wake her. "Let me up so I can dress." The boys hurried out of her room as she pushed off the covers and made her way to her black dress. Unlike the other girls, who wore black or brown dresses with white aprons, Ruth only wore a pure black dress that was different from the others. Slightly more modern but she was able to wear it at least.

"Hurry up Ruth!" Abigail called from the other side of the door, "The morning preaching is in an hour." Ruth only sighed as she combed her brown hair, she did not want to go to the preaching as she knew what would be awaiting her. All she could do, however, was hope Michael didn't get mad at her for agreeing to be Malachai's lover.


	2. Chapter 2: Hands Of Sorrow

**Never Too Late**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hand Of Sorrow

_**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?**_

~ Within Temptation: Hand of Sorrow

Malachai paced his room more times than he dared to count. In all honesty, he was quite scared of what to expect from today. He paused, smiling and softly chuckling at that; he was the most loyal follower of their god, second to Isaac that is, and was the strongest of all the warriors but again, that was the honest truth.

"Samantha.." The old name of her's fell from his lips before he realized that it was tingling on his tongue. How long had he loved the girl? Surely it was before David's arrival.

_Craig had came to see his grandmother, a less than religious woman who disapproved his parents overbearing ways. She was always loving and friendly, as oppose to his parents who were cold and unnatural, she told him about how she wanted to meet her new neighbors who had a daughter the same roughly age as Craig. Craig normally didn't care for girls, they giggled and squealed too much but, according to his grandmother, this little girl was different. She was described as a cute little angel with a bark just as bad as her bite._

_So he joined the elder on the visit to the newcomers. When at the front door, they were greeted by a beautifully tan woman with a perfect figure. Her long curly brown hair was tied into a messy bun and boxes were still piled behind her._

"_Oh hello!" the young woman smiled, "You must be our neighbors."_

_His grandmother nodded, "Yes, I'm the one over in the blue house. I'm Mrs Boardman and this is my grandson Craig." she patted his head as she spoke._

"_I'm Michelle." she greeted while stepping aside, "Please come in!"_

_Craig's nose was greeted by the scent of cooking burgers and bacon. His mother never cooked nor did his father, they were regular costumers at the local cafe and diner for all meals of the day. Their house, painted white both inside and out, gave him a sense of comfort, like it was a home. His house always felt empty, no one lived in his house except for at night when they slept for his parents were always off working and Craig would be gone playing with friends or visiting his grandmother. _

"_Forgive me for the mess," Michelle said as she pushed some of the empty boxes to the corner of the room. "It's hard to get my boys to to help unpack when the little one gets mischievous."_

_His grandmother chuckled at that, "So I've heard. I've seen your little girl run around causing headaches for a young boy."_

_Michelle smiled sheepishly, "That would be my daughter, Samantha. She's quite the troublemaker thanks to her brothers."_

_Craig was about to ask about this Samantha, who she was and where would she be, when a small girl darted to her mother followed by a very angry boy, at least fourteen years of age. "Mommy!"_

"_Get back here!" the boy growled as he tried to grab the young girl. "Don't you dare try to use mom as a hiding spot!"_

"_Samantha!" Michelle grabbed hold of the small girl before turning her attention the older boy. "Angus! What are you two doing?"_

_The boy made an attempt at trying to grab her but the girl managed to duck, causing her brother to fall on his stomach. "She stole my survival book!"_

"_Did not!" The girl would have been more convincing in her lie had she not been smiling. Not that Craig was complaining; if anything he enjoyed the sight of Samantha smiling. This was their first encounter and certainly would not be their last. She was placed into the town's daycare, her brothers were already old enough to be sent to school and her mother was a grocery clerk leaving Samantha alone during the day. Craig would come over and pick her up, seeing as they both had to go, and he would take her to the abandoned barns and sheds to play._

_When his parents found out about Samantha and her brother Micheal, the only full-blood siblings of the family, being bastard children they prohibited Craig from seeing her. Did that stop him? No, he would have his or her friends bring her to him, they'd hide out and play together then. _

_Then, David, a middle school boy, appeared. At first Malachai thought nothing of this odd newcomer, other than his hate for adults, David was no different from the other children. Until Malachai accidentally stumbled upon David praying._

_He was only looking for Betsy, Samantha's two year old golden retriever, when he heard mumbling in an old abandoned barn. Thinking that it was just a kid trying to scare him, Craig wandered into the barn and stumbled upon a kneeling David._

"_D-David?" Craig stuttered as he slowly backed into the wall._

_The older boy stood from his spot and walked over to Malachai. "Craig, you know it's rude to interrupt someone's prayer."_

"_Y-you were praying?" Craig had never seen anyone pray outside the church, everyone prayed in the church. "Why aren't you praying in the church?"_

_David analyzed the small reddish blonde, he knew that Craig was special in a way that was more than just talents. Craig was one to give loyalty and give it with pride if given what he wants in return. "The church is too populated by those blasphemous adults, I like to pray where the presence of the real lord can see me."_

_Craig's young eyes lit up with curious interest, "The real lord?"_

_David smiled warmly, "Yes. The lord they tell you about isn't the true savior we seek. He Who Walks Behind The Row is and He is not pleased."_

"_H-how do you know that?" Craig stuttered, he knew that David could be cruel when he felt like it but that wasn't totally the reason why he felt afraid. _

_David, a smirk firmly in place, turned around and eyed the roof of the barn. "It's obvious to the most sensible of eyes. Haven't you noticed the corn hasn't be doing well?"_

"_It hasn't?" Craig asked though he had noticed that something was wrong with the corn. His parents had been frantically praying for the past week and that just hinted at trouble. The last time he saw them pray like that, his grandmother was on the verge of death last Christmas._

_David chuckled, "Yes Craig, the corn is failing because of the adults. He does not want them here anymore."_

"_But they can't just leave." Craig argued, "Where will they go? And plus, how are you going to make them leave?"_

_David glanced at the sky and sighed, "There is one way but I do not know for sure." He glanced at Craig and then asked, "Where is Samantha?"_

"_At home, I was looking for her dog Betsy because I saw her running down the streets." he stated with some worry toward the small boyish brunette. "Why?"_

_David started walking toward where Samantha lived and said over his shoulder, "e wishes for me to talk to her. She is the key to our future." With that David disappeared into the surrounding corn leaving Craig all alone._

_The next day, Sunday, Craig quickly headed to the tent before his parents could force him to go to church. He knew that David was going to reveal something important today, he just knew it! And let him be damned if he allowed his worthless parents prevent him from being a part of it_

"_Craig!" the redhead turned and saw Samantha's best friends, Angel and Maria, arrive. They too were dressed in their best Sunday clothes, just like all the other children. "Hi Craig!"_

_He smiled a bit and nodded at them, "Hello girls, where's Samantha?"_

_Angel shrugged, "Don't know, David did tell her to come though."_

_Craig felt his spirits falter a bit, he had hopped she would come this one time and sit with him. Samantha never attended David's sermons, she was too young to travel alone so she was always under the guardianship of her mother or brothers. Even when her third brother, six year old Micheal, came last Sunday she did not follow. _

_Taking a seat among those of his youth, Craig waited eagerly for the sermon to begin while also hoping that Samantha would come. Unfortunately, she never did._

"_Today children," David started with eagerness and pride, "I bring great news from our Lord, He Who Walks Behind The Rows!"_

"_Praise God! Praise The Lord!" they chanted loudly. _

"_During this week He has come to me," David walked in a circle, looking and observing every child in the tent. "He has told me that the corn will perish should the adults continue with their sinning and tainting, they need to be eliminated!"_

_The children grew quiet, this was not what they expected but no one questioned much other than a few hows and whys._

"_He told me, told me and I listened despite my own doubt, that so long as they, the sinful and blasphemous adults, continued to live among us we, His children, would perish." Now that he had answered the whys he moved onto the hows. "A girl, born in California and sent here to us, has foreseen the future, her dreams predict our new life."_

_A sudden outburst came over the children, who was this girl? What did she dream? Can they believe her fragments of sleep? Craig cringed under they excited roars, there was only one girl who came from California and that was his beloved Samantha._

"_Hush!" David commanded and they obeyed without a single complaint. Once his desired silence fell upon the youth of Gatlin he smiled and continued, "The girl, who is not present sadly, is our dear little Samantha." Whispers now sounded, doubt rang thick in the air but they still listened. "He has told me that she, and she alone, has a strange aura to her, making her sensitive enough to receive upcoming events. He has chosen her to be our Seer, our eyes of the future."_

_Craig felt his stomach turn a bit; he wasn't really sure how he felt about Samantha being their Seer. He knew she was horrified by her nightmares, she's told him that much about them. Now he was beginning to understand a bit as to why she may not have shown up. Even though he could mainly blame her mother and siblings for her absence, he knew she was wary about these sermons; he wouldn't put past her to purposefully ditch._

"_Her dreams, you ask," David stated loudly, "tell of a place where no adults lives, where their blood has been spilled in His name, where their ashes are as water to the Earth. And who leads this cleansing? Yes, that she saw too!" David smiled and announced, "I, myself, and a Malachai, a boy of her youuth. This Malachai, for this is his new name to our Lord, is none other than our young Craig Boardman."_

_Gasps and wide eyes, Craig sat still in shock while David stood in front of him. His pale and cold hand stretched out to him. "D-David?"_

"_Come young Malachai, your destiny awaits you." he smiled, "For Samantha has foreseen you to be one of our most loyal and strongest warrior. You will defend the corn and His children."_

_Craig took David's hand and stood beside the middle school aged boy. He was given a knife, the knife she predicted he'd wield. _

"_We will slay our elders!" David said, "Send them to their judgment and resting place while we will prosper. He will take us at the eve of our nineteenth birthdays, take us to a paradise that cleanse us of any and all sins. That was what she saw and that is what He wants."_

"_Praise God! Praise the Lord!" They chanted wildly, minus Craig. He was busy looking at his reflection in the knife, the knife she saw him wield. The knife he knew she would grow to hate, just like its wielder. He just knew it._

_Craig, as well as the others, hurried back into the town just before the services ended. He would have gone with the others, gone to where he could easily slay his first adult but, he had a young love to attend to._

"_Angel?" Craig caught up with the two girls, both carrying small blades. "Angel can you do something for me?"_

_The girl turned and smilingly nodded, "Sure, what?"_

"_Tell Samantha to meet me in the shed behind the cafe. I need to talk to her." he was afraid that Angel or Maria would say no, say that his parents' rules no longer with hold him from the girl he loves but luckily they didn't. _

"_Okay, I'll try." she nodded and walked toward the cafe, the normal hang out after church. _

_He felt worried, millions of questions haunted him. His main fear, however, was what if she doesn't come? She knew he would be the main figurehead, next to David, what if she hated him despite the fact he has yet to do anything?_

_He waited, hoping she'd come and show him some form of care. Plead that he not do this, beg him to run away with her, something! He froze when he heard the shed door open and slightly close, she came._

"_Hello?" she hadn't seen him as he was hidden behind a small pile of tires. "Craig?_

_Feeling relieved, he made himself known by touching her small shoulder. When she turned toward him, he smiled, "Samantha you came."_

"_I always come." she said softly, almost afraid. "Why did you want to see me?" her head moved down a bit and he knew she recognized the blade he had, "Craig?"_

_He felt so in control of the situation, here the girl he loved feared him and while he would rather have her love him, this would do for the time being. "David has told us about your gift." he took a step toward, his intent was obvious even to the small girl. "We were sad when you didn't show up but David insisted that since you're so young, your mom was probably dragging you to church again."_

"_Craig?" He saw the fear and hesitation, he felt his anger flare when he realized that she wanted to return to her mother._

"_It's time Samantha." Craig cupped her cheek and smiled warmly, "it's time we saved Gatlin from the blasphemous adults!"_

Malachai glanced at the roses he took from her old garden; they were a secret present for Ruth when she and he are finally joined. Why she loved the overly used and yet highly romantic flower was beyond him, but he didn't care. She agreed to be his wife, his lover and his alone. That was all he ever wanted.

With a sigh, Malachai went over to his mirror and made sure he looked decent. All he had was black work shirts and black trousers. Nothing special. Ruth wore only a black dress, he brown hair was long but she never bothered to tie it back. He too had long hair but he always cut it so that it came to his ear lobes, maybe longer. As a child, his hair was more red but as he grew, and Ruth did tell him this, he became more of a blonde.

Walking out of his house, which he shared once with a former warrior who passed on a year ago, Malachai wandered to the church to see Isaac. The nine year old boy, surprisingly mature for his young age, waited for the teen to come and give his doubts.

"Welcome Malachai." Isaac greeted with his back the the older boy. "Still doubting your marriage?"

Malachai shrugged, "Not as much as I was the day I proposed." he knew that Isaac saw through the lie but the younger did not question further.

"Your ceremony will be tonight." Isaac turned and nodded at Malachai, "She did not tell her brother about this, otherwise he would have raise quite a ruckus over it."

Malachai nodded, he knew Micheal disapproved of Ruth and him still seeing each other. The fact that Malachai did not face the older and protective sibling of his young love gave way to only one reason; he was in the dark.

"I will speak to them today after the preaching." Isaac approached Malachai and suggested that he have the boys help him take Ruth's personal belongings to his house. "Save her the work and save us all the violence."

Malachai nodded. "I'll do that when they are with you."

Isaac gave a short nod, " Go check the border and make sure that no one has come through last night."

"Yes Isaac." Malachai turned and began his trek to the road. His daily walk around Gatlin was always something he had done since the purging. Gatlin, a small and isolated community, was something that was a mere overlook, hardly a soul knew of the town's existence and those who did never left when they came. They were sacrificed, their blood was water to the Earth and their bodies were burned and tossed into the abandoned shops that were already thick in dust and others' ashes.

Taking a walk around didn't really calm his annoyed nerves, they were merely forgotten for the time being. Right now, he was like a predator. He was looking for an Outlander, his prey. He knew he could easily just ask Ruth if she predicted an Outlander coming or already there but he did like the killer feeling of hunting.

Isaac had the silver tongue, he could persuade anyone and manipulate anyone if he so joyously chose to do so. Malachai had the knife, he was quick to kill and killed quickly or slowly, which ever he joyously chose to do so. This was what Ruth, no, Samantha predicted. Yes, Ruth was the girl who followed orders but only so she would live. Samantha was the girl who loving and playful and she, the small brunette he fell in love with, predicted his future as the most loyal follower of He Who Walks Behind The Rows. And the most feared warrior in Gatlin.


	3. Chapter 3: Young

**Never Too Late**

* * *

Chapter 3: Young

_**All Together, walk alone against all we've ever known. **_

_**All we've ever wanted was a place to call our home. **_

_**But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts. Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart.**_

~ Hollywood Undead, Young.

Ruth walked with her brother, Abigail, and the twins to the clearing; she kept her head down even though the corn greeted her over her small family. Yes, the _corn_ greeted Ruth many times, it bestowed kindness and care toward her while slapping and tripping others. As much as she hated the corn, hated He Who Walks Behind The Rows, even she had to admit what good both did. The small, non adult, population was growing and growing fast. The children still played, games like Hide and Seek were not forbidden, the middle aged children, about eleven to thirteen, started to work but were given simple jobs. The teenagers and soon to be adults worked to real jobs. Men took care of the harvests and fields, any job considered manly was done by the men and the men alone. Women cooked for everyone, cleaned for their families, and did most of the considered house work unless pregnant. Nannies, normally the middle aged girls, helped take care the expecting mothers and those who are soon to be sacrificed and have children who need guardians.

Ruth knew that He was doing this, letting them prosper, but for his own needs. He had visited once in her sleep, all she saw was his eyes and that's all she dared to see. He had confronted her about her belief and she gave in to Him; she allowed herself to become a follower to a degree and he hadn't pressed for anything more than her prayers and her life, when the time came. She knew that this relationship between them and Him was necessary and both parties benefited from it.

_Still doesn't make it any less wicked. _She sighed and sat beside Abigail. The youngest sat in the front while the oldest sat in the back, Ruth was allowed to sit where she pleased and no one cared. Being the Seer had it's perks occasionally.

"Ruth." the brunette turned and saw her soon-to-be lover standing not far behind her, only two boys away from her spot. She gave Malachai a small smile and nod of her head as a response. He returned the gesture and they both then settled their gazes upon Isaac. The young child felt their gazes and stared back for a brief moment before giving his full attention to all the children.

"Behold! Our lord has shown me so much about what should come today!" he said loudly, earning himself everyone's attention. "Today is the day of honor for our most loyal followers and for our Seer."

Ruth stilled a moment as everyone's eye fell on her. She pretended that it didn't bother her but only to those who truly knew her could see she was on edge. That had Micheal realizing that something was really wrong.

"Our Seer has seen our corn prosper beyond what would be deemed possible by man." he waved his right arm toward the corn and explained, "Before the Great Cleansing, the fields expanded to only four miles. Now the corn has spread across more than another ten miles. In a short few years time the corn will expand sixty miles long!"

Excitement ran through the children, minus Ruth and Micheal. They found it greatly disturbing for the corn to grow so far on its own, increasing His domain. However, they both knew that the only way to end his Reign was to burn the corn, something they couldn't do unless they had a car that was functional and had enough gasoline to make it to another town. Even then, who could guarantee that all the corn would burn? Not even Ruth could do that.

"We are prospering more than expected, our future is bright and today, He wishes to bestow honors upon his loyal warriors for guarding His children." Isaac started calling the warriors forward, all except Malachai were standing before everyone and receiving an applaud. "Their honors, however, are not as great as what He has in store for the leader of the Warriors and our Seer."

Ruth felt her heart start to pound so much that it became audible in her ears. Malachai continued to look emotionless but deep down, even he was fidgeting a bit. He knew that this was the moment he feared the most but he needed to live through this to get to his wedding.

"A few days ago," Isaac began, "Malachai had ask our Seer, Ruth to become his wife." Gasps and jealous glares followed that. "Our lord is greatly pleased with Malachai's decision and bestows his blessings upon the couple." Isaac roamed his eyes upon the children, seeing the displeasure that settled upon the women and the small envy that was steaming from the men. "Tonight we will hold the wedding here in the clearing, for He Who Walks Behind The Rows wishes to witness their joining."

The children stilled, Malachai and Ruth included; He Who Walks Behind The Rows had only been present through one wedding and that was David's when he married his soon-to-be sacrificed wife Rebekah. This was considered the greatest honor, an honor Ruth wasn't so sure she was happy about. Still, it wasn't like she could tell Him not to come or insist on having her wedding in the church. She was just going to have to deal with it until the moment she says I do.

"We will not have a preaching today." Isaac announced, "Today we will prepare a feast and make preparations for the ceremony!"

The children cheered, mainly the youngest and oldest. Those around Malachai's and Ruth's age were jealous and did not wish to spend their day celebrating a romance they felt they deserved. After all, what better honor was there than to be the husband of the Seer or wife of the strongest warrior?

Isaac watched everyone leave, keeping his eye solely on Ruth and Micheal. The young brunette seemed uncomfortable with her older sibling as he looked down at her with confusion and anger. Isaac knew too well what was going through the taller one's mind, his dark expression said it all. He was confused as to why he sister agreed to marry Malachai and angry that Malachai dare to even ask such a request of the girl.

"Ruth." Isaac approached the small family, his expression undeterred by Micheal's anger. "I would like to talk to all of you for a moment."

Ruth cringed slightly, she knew what he wanted to discuss and she had the most sickening feeling that her brother would need some anger releasing later. "Of course."

Abigail handed Ruth her sons while taking her place by Micheal, she knew too well how violent the man could be toward the young prophet. " I understand that this engagement was kept from the two of you." Isaac looked directly at Micheal and Abigail, "But assure you, there is no greater joy that to wed Ruth and Malachai."

Micheal sneered at that but Abigail stopped him from making any rude remarks. "Isaac," the blonde replied softly, "this is quite the surprise but we all know that Micheal and Ruth can't really be separated. Much less, Micheal will never want her to be alone with Malachai."

Isaac stared at Micheal expressionlessly, he was as blank as ever. "This is a great honor, He will be greatly displeased if she and Malachai are not joined." he looked at Ruth and asked, "Have you seen anything lately?"

Ruth slowly nodded, "I saw an Outlander and his young son. They should be here next week but I do not have a specific date."

Isaac nodded, "I'll inform Malachai to keep guard." He looked back at Abigail and Micheal, "Malachai has already moved her stuff into his house, don't fret over this anymore."

Micheal's glare darkened as Isaac excused himself from the clearing, leaving them to stand in awe. Shaking his head Micheal nudged his head toward the exit, "Let's go."

"Micheal...?" Ruth looked at her brother's retreating form.

He looked at her over his shoulder and shrugged, "We'll talk about this later."

Ruth felt a cold chill run down her spine, she knew that he was furious and probably feeling betrayed by her. It wasn't like Malachai had murdered their mother and brothers, no he didn't commit that crime.

"Are you okay Ruth?" Abigail asked, placing her small hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Ruth?"

"I'm fine." Ruth mumbled softly, "I just hope Micheal is."

Abigail's eyes followed Ruth's, "I would say that he'll be fine but I would be lying."

"I know." She sighed, "I just wish he wouldn't be so mad about it."

Abigail shrugged, she knew Ruth and Micheal too well. She knew their displeasure at the Cleansing was deep and irreversible, no matter what. Ruth had given in to their ways, she obeyed Isaac's command and worked without complaint while Micheal did his share without a word, relying his trust on only four people; Ruth, Abigail, and his twin boys.

Micheal, thoroughly upset and betrayed, entered his small three room house and stormed to his sister's room. Her room that she had since she was four and witnessed the Cleansing. Micheal released a forced sighed, his right arm leaned on the door frame and his fist was clenched tightly.

He hated Malachai, the boy who loved his sister dearly yet allowed her to witness such a horrific scene at her tender age. Malachai was once in Micheal's good graces, there was a time where the older man wanted Ruth to marry Malachai. But that had changed eleven years ago, that all changed.

"Damn you Malachai." he cursed under his breath, "Damn you!"

During his rage Micheal hadn't heard the sounds of feet making their way toward him. "Perhaps it's not Malachai you should be damning Micheal." Micheal turned and saw Ruth standing behind him, her hands folded in front of her and her head slightly bowed. "Maybe I am the one to be blamed as well."

Micheal heaved a deep sigh, "How could you agree to this Sam?" Ruth flinched as he call her by what was deemed a forbidden name. "how could you give away what freedom you had left in the dictatorship?"

She didn't answer for a moment, she was questioning herself as she watched the floor. When she finally took in a breath to speak she said, "I could only think about the small boy who promised he'd love me even in death. I remembered the boy who saved me multiple times from spiders and snakes, who tended to me whenever I was crying or hurt."

"Do you really think he's that same little boy you cared for all those years ago?"

"No." she answered, "Not completely. I think that little boy is still there but at least I know that I can get you out of here."

Micheal fully turned toward his younger sister, escape from Gatlin was impossible. Only two people have tried in the beginning, only one barely made it out before being ran over by a large group of Outlanders, who were later killed for entering Gatlin.

"There is a way Micheal." she insisted after catching a glint in his brown eyes. "He cannot stop you at the crack of dawn and Isaac will not be able to inform Malachai within a fourteen minute time range."

Micheal considered this, after all his sister truly was the only one who could predict such a thing.

But could he truly trust her after this? Could he after she agreed to marry the boy who helped ruin their lives? The boy who is now the most loyal warrior of an entity who was more demonic that holy? It was one hell of idea that could cost Micheal his life along with his sons and Abigail. Could he truly risk that?

"It is a big decision." she stated softly, " And a very risky one too."

"When would we be able to do this?" Micheal asked almost distant to the younger girl. "When?"

"To make the odds more in your favor?" she was silent for a second, then finally added, "The feast of the Cleansing is this Friday. The following morning will be slow, especially for Isaac."

"We could leave at the crack of dawn then?" he asked, "What about He Who Walks Behind The Rows?"

"He does not dwell when the sun begins to peek," she replied, "he will be unable to stop you both on the road and through the corn, though I should advise you to run through the corn where the forbidden houses lay."

Micheal arched a brow at that, "Why?"

"Because they are too far from his domain and those corn were too decayed for Him to save and make part of his world." She looked at him sympathetically, "Our old house is there Micheal, why not spend the night there after the feast?"

"Isaac nor Malachai-"

"They'll never know." she stated simply, "He does not consider you one of his children, you're just a another sacrifice that is an a nonbeliever of his power. The only reason he kept you was that you were my brother, my _full-blood _brother."

Micheal took that offensively and got in her face, "And what does that mean?"

"It means that in order for there to be seers, He'd need two of the same blood background." she looked him dead in the eye. "Remember what mom use to tell us? How women are more sensitive than men but it wouldn't be impossible for a man to gain sensitivity?"

Micheal backed away; he remembered when his mother had told him and Ruth that night. Why was it Ruth could foresee the future, because she was sensitive enough to receive it. Micheal, being older and mentally stronger against foreign elements, managed to block any future events. But, that didn't mean his sons, twins are highly noted as supernatural, can.

"He wants my boys after you." Micheal stated.

Ruth reluctantly nodded, "We both know how I feel about being used, imagine them." she gripped her brother's shoulder harshly, "We both don't want that for them."

"You predicted that?"

She forced a sigh, "I predicted a lot of things that I never told Isaac or Malachai. I predicted this chaos the minute David came to Gatlin and I didn't do anything to stop it." Her brown eyes began to water, "I let all the adults die when I could have prevented it in the beginning."

"Sam-"

"The future isn't set in stone Micheal." she continued, "It can always be changed." she smiled and stated, "Gatlin will lose power when they do not have eyes to see their path."

"Do really think we'll be able to get out?" He returned the smile genuinely.

"Yes." she stated confidently, "All you need is patience."

He chuckled for a minute then frowned, "What about you?"

She frowned too but her determination remained. "Someone needs to stay here and protect your absence."

"Isaac will punish you!" Micheal said under his breath, "Malachai will-"

Ruth put up her hand, "I will be pregnant by that time. They can't hurt me."

Micheal felt his temper flare, "How will that keep Gatlin from having _eyes_?!" he growled darkly, "_You'll _be providing a new Seer!"

"In September 1963 I saw the murder of the adults by the hands of their own young. In April 1975, I see Gatlin weakening. I will lose Malachai."

Micheal froze, it made sense now. Everything made sense. "I see. And you and your kid?"

She smiled sadly, "Like I said the future isn't permanent but I might be the one."

Micheal knew what she meant there and shook his head in response, "We both know that you'll never be able to do that, there is too much corn."

"The other sixty miles is completely vulnerable, no one will be able to stop the fires." She added with a true smile again. "If you burn that corn, however you can, He will be destroyed."

Micheal smiled, "Sometimes I wonder if you really are my sister."

"I've been wondering that since I was born." she laughed, "I trust you won't make a scene then?"

Micheal looked away and chuckled, "Why can't they remember what I'll never forget."

"How these dreams can come undone," Ruth continued the lyrics happily, "when you're young."

Micheal kissed his sister's forehead, he trusted her. She put too much thought into this for him to believe she'd betray him. All he really needed now was to know she'd be in good hands until The corn would be vanquished. For once in twelve years, Micheal finally trusted Malachai again.

"What's with you two?" Abigail asked curiously, she hadn't heard their entire conversation but she did hear them recite the lyrics of a song Ruth once claimed to have heard. The first and last time she heard them recite it was when she payed a surprise visit Micheal before their wedding and she accidentally stumbled upon them talking. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Micheal smiled, "Abby, mind if we talk with the boys after Ruth's wedding?"

Abigail tilted her head and nodded, "Sure, but why?"

"We got a few things to discuss, I'll fill you in later on." Micheal pushed Ruth toward Abigail, "Help Ruth get ready will ya? I'll deal with the boys."

"Alright." Abigail and Ruth headed toward the younger one's room while Micheal descended the stairs toward his sons' favorite hiding spot; the kitchen cabinets. When the girls were securely in Ruth's room Abigail attacked. "What were you and Micheal talking about?"

"What do you think?" Ruth asked, her tone darkly suggesting that Abigail already knew what the siblings were discussing. "And don't you dare fight my brother on this."

"Gatlin is a paradise!" the blonde hissed.

"Paradise my ass, are you the seer?!" Ruth growled threateningly, "Do you see the horrors I see, do you even know why I receive these hellishly evil images?" Abigail remained quiet but shook her blonde head, "Then trust me, for the boys' sake leave this living nightmare and help me destroy it. No one deserves this kind of life."


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing With The Devil

**Never Too Late**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Dance With The Devil**_

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**_

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

_**I won't last in this world so wrong**_

~ Dance with The Devil, Breaking Benjamin

Ruth waited for Malachai to sleep, he was quiet eager to produce but she had already told him multiple times she conceived on their wedding night. Even so, Malachai just wanted to be sure.

"Just one night!" Ruth begged as Malachai rolled his eyes in frustration. "Please?"

Malachai knew Ruth missed her older brother, her only stability in Gatlin, but he was told to make sure the duo were kept apart. After all, soon she wouldn't have Micheal or Abigail so better get her use to it. Still, he could make sense of her wanting to spend as much time with them as possible before their nineteenth year. "Fine." he answered simply with a shrug, "Just please be careful and be back before Isaac finds out."

"Promise!" Ruth flashed her husband a quick smile before hurrying out their front door, "I'll be back a little after dawn, don't wait up!"

Malachai chuckled and shook his head, his life since the Cleansing had never been this exciting. Ruth brought him much joy and compassion, work was no longer his main priority anymore. Now, he had a young wife who would required his loving attention and soon he'd have a baby that would briefly show him the joy of fatherhood. Malachai cringed slightly, that brought two reminders that he did not wish to recall. He did not want to remembered that he would soon be leaving Ruth and their child alone to fend for themselves; it would only make him want a different life where he could spend his life forever with Ruth and they'd have a larger family. One could suppose that the married life also brought a new perspective on their religion, a dangerous perspective. Yes, there were times Malachai questioned his faith, questioned the life he lived and the life he threw away.

Shaking his head again, Malachai walked down the halls to his room. He needed to sleep before he became crabby. Ruth not being with him would make it more of a challenge but he had done so for twelve years and more, he could live one night.

Ruth stealthily hurried to her old house where Micheal relocated for the night. Hemingford wasn't far, a good handful of miles but if Micheal and Abigail carried one boy on each of their backs, they'd be on the road and well past Gatlin in no time. All they had to do was keep running for twenty minutes, a nonstop run and they should be good.

When Ruth appeared in front of her old house, she smiled. The building she once lived in stood tall, aged and timeless. What life once ran through the two story house, three boys, a little girl, and a single mother. The chaos the children created was what every parent knew was in store and most looked forward to it. Taking in a deep breath, Ruth made her way into the house.

"Auntie!" the twins happily whispered when their aunt entered the abandoned home. "Daddy and mommy are in the kitchen."

"Thank you, go get some sleep okay?" She smiled at the young. "You have a big day tomorrow."

The boys nodded and curled up on the dusty old couch they were placed on by Abigail. They were quick to fall asleep although they were eager to leave Gatlin. They knew a lot about why their father and aunt hated Gatlin and they too could see the flaws of this religion.

"Brother?" Ruth called into the kitchen.

"Samantha." Micheal smiled at his sister while Abigail was sitting on an old chair. "Glad you came."

"Yeah, Malachai agreed to let me off for the night." Ruth scratched her head sheepishly, her old name was only reminding her of her past. A past that she wasn't sure she really wanted to remember. "Are you guys really ready for this?"

Micheal nodded his head, "Been ready." he gave his sister a look over before hesitantly asking, "Are you sure about-?"

"Yes." Ruth nodded her head and walked up to her older brother, "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

Abigail shook her head, she didn't want Ruth to stay where she would be used for all time. "You should go with the boys, you're pregnant right now and-"

"No Abigail." Ruth made her way to her sister-in-law and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. "If I leave, Gatlin will do whatever it takes to get me back. I need to stay here." Ruth moved her gaze back to her brother and smiled sadly, "I need you to leave so we can end this nightmare once and for all."

Micheal nodded. "We will. I promise." he kissed her forehead before the three of them decided on calling it a night. The more sleep and energy they saved, the more that the odds would be in their favor.

That morning, Ruth awoke to her brother doing his last minute inspection. The sun was just barely rising, He was ending his nightly reign.

"Micheal?" Ruth spoke softly, "Can you promise me something?"

He nodded, "What is it?"

"Come back and save my child."

Micheal smiled and nodded, "I promise Sam."

* * *

Ruth was well aware of the trouble that would occur from her family's escape but her plan to avoid punishment worked, Isaac and Malachai wouldn't hurt her since she was pregnant. Even He Who Walks Behind The Rows confirmed her childbearing state. Though he was pleased to have a new seer on the way, He promised Ruth revenge for her treason.

_**You freed the twins from my grasp, two sacrifices that could have given me more strength to tend to the corn.**_

Ruth stared at the demonic creature that was plaguing her current dream. Again, all she could see were his eyes but she didn't hide like she use to. "My nephews deserve a life where their powers will not be used til their death, if they wish to use their abilities then they have the choice."

_**Don't think you've won Ruth, I will take the only salvation you have left in this town. You will pay for this crime against me.**_

* * *

Moaning from the stubborn rays of sunlight in her eyes, Ruth stirred from her sleep. Looking toward the open window, Ruth saw Malachai watching the sun.

"Morning Malachai." Ruth smiled, "I thought Isaac gave you the day off?"

Malachai turned and nodded his head. He rarely gave Ruth a smile since she allowed her brother's escape, that didn't mean he lost his feelings for the brunette he was just a little bit betrayed. He had gotten over it a bit by now but he still couldn't grasp her reasoning.

"He did, doesn't mean I can't get up and watch the sun."

Ruth shrugged and began to leave her spot in the bed. She winced as her extra weight caused a strain on her. She was only roughly three months with child, her belly was popping out already. "This kid is gonna be a headache."

Malachai chuckled, " I'm not surprised, you're quite the headache yourself."

Again she shrugged, "Life wouldn't be interesting if I wasn't." she dressed herself in her black dress and made her way to the window. "Joseph will run."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning." Ruth knew this day would come, April 27, 1975. The day the Outlanders will make their first strike against their community. Ruth could only hope that Malachai will kill them before they made their mark on them.

Malachai watched the corn outside their house. "I still don't understand why you did that."

Ruth merely sighed, "We both know I despise this world we have, I wasn't about to let my nephews to become pawns in the game."

"Our lives depend on Him. Upsetting Him-"

Ruth shook her head, "No Malachai, you don't have to see what I see. There is more to this than you or Isaac believe." she looked up at her husband and continued softly, "We're just cattle to him, pawns to a larger game that we are naturally against. Please stop with this nonsense."

Malachai only shook his head. He knew that Ruth was against them, he knew this and yet he dared to be foolish and hope she'd give in. He loved her, he wanted her to be apart of the cult a hundred percent but he was a fool to think she'd give in.

* * *

" If this is the will of God," She had said angrily, "then I wish there were no god." Ruth watched as Malachai, after their final kiss, entered the corn. Thanks to an Outlander named Burt, they were now forced to sacrifice the eighteen year olds instead of waiting until their nineteenth year. Moving her gaze to the corn, her hands on her sides with her belly bulging, a vision came to her like this. Wide awake.

She had set the corn ablaze and watched it proudly as it burned away. She slowly smiled, those who were near her thought maybe she had finally come to accept their ways. No, she was far from that. She was happy with the vision, happy to know she will end this reign of terror. She knew freedom came with a price, the life of her husband and father of her child. Tears still fell from her chocolate eyes, a song sang through her head. More than one but only one seemed to fit her mood.

_**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected.**_

_**And if I don't belongings**_

_**Who would have guessed it.**_

_As young Samantha sat on Angus's lap, forever curled in a little ball as more children either threw themselves on the police car or slaughtered more adults. She missed most of the conversation between her family and the officer but when she managed to calm herself, she heard the one question she could answer._

"_Why are they doing this?" her mother asked as she weakly played with Samantha's hair. "What have we done to deserve this?"_

_Releasing herself, Samantha replied softly, "The corn."_

_Everyone, with the exception of the officer, turned toward Samantha. They somehow heard her soft words but weren't sure if they heard correctly. If they did, was it true? How could the corn have an input of this?_

"_In the corn," Samantha continued, "He lives in the corn and David talks to Him."_

"_Who?" Officer Richards asked, interested in the story. "Who does David speak to?"_

"_He Who Walks behind The Rows." she explained timidly, "He's been preaching to the kids since he came here and with the corn failing, what else do they have?"_

_Officer Richards rubbed his chin and mused, "So that's what they've been doing?"_

_Angus looked at his baby sister and asked, "How do you know this Sam?"_

_Tensing for a moment Samantha chewed her lip before explaining her minor involvement. "David always told me about Him when he came by and the other day when I was outside playing with Betsy, I told him about my nightmares and he said that it was great news."_

_Micheal glanced at Samantha, hesitant at first but gathered the courage to ask, "What were your nightmares?"_

_Gulping, Samantha retold her nightmares. The evil that she once witnessed in her sleep. "David ordered the execution of all the adults, they were slaughtered and then burned. Then David and Malachai will spread the ashed like fertilizer over a clearing as sacrifice then they will sacrifice any and all adults that come to Gatlin."_

"_Malachai?" Officer Richards knew every child in Gatlin, there was no boy named Malachai. "Who's Malachai?"_

_Samantha broke down and began to sob, "Craig!" she sobbed violently, "Craig is Malachai!"_

_**No one will ever see**_

_**This side reflected.**_

_**And if there's something wrong**_

_**Who would have guessed it.**_

_Samantha was being carried by Angus while Micheal held their brother's hand. Officer Richards was being forced onto a crucifix while the Minister and their mother were being held down. They tried to set the corn on fire, the Minister said that He was part of the corn therefore if the corn was gone, He would be as well._

_As David preached, Craig, going by his new name Malachai, stood proudly and covered in blood. When he saw Samantha with a torch in the corn, he had panicked. His knife in hand and rage boiling within him, Malachai had attacked her and gave her a few good bruises. After a struggle, Malachai finally stopped and apologized for hurting her. Unfortunately, the damage had been done._

"_Before we offer the Blue Man to He Who Walks Behind The Rows," David preached loudly as the cheers of the children grew, "let us initiate our Seer and her brothers."_

_Malachai came up to Angus and ripped Samantha out of his arms. Samantha nearly screamed until the boy she once admired shoved a knife into her hand. She glanced at the knife and back at Malachai._

"_Our Seer will draw the blood from her mother and we will paint their faces with it." Immediately Samantha panicked, dropping the knife and rushing to her brothers._

"_Stop it you crazy bastards!" Angus cried as he reached for his sister. Instead, Malachai pounced on the young girl, preventing her from reaching her brother._

"_Get off Craig!" she yelled as she punched the redhead in the cheek. Growing up with three elder brothers sure taught a girl how to punch and make it hurt. "I don't care about you anymore!"_

_Malachai, shocked to hear that the girl he cared so deeply for now state that she hated him, didn't stop her from racing to Angus. Only for a second though, he was quick to reclaim Samantha under his small body._

_He almost didn't hear the sound of flesh being sliced._

_**The world we knew**_

_**Won't come back.**_

_**The time we lost**_

_**Can't get back.**_

_**The life we had**_

_**Won't be ours again.**_

_Samantha stared, shocked that one of Angus's best friends would shove a knife into Gus's back. The tears of pain welled into his chocolate eyes while Micheal slowly reached for his dying older brother. _

"_M-Mich-Micheal." he stuttered, the pain had him thinking a million thoughts per second._

_Micheal began to whimper. He quickly turned toward Samantha and Malachai and raced to his sister. "Get off her!"As Micheal raced to Samantha another pain-filled scream came from Angus._

"_Gus!" Samantha cried as the once friend began stabbing Angus mercilessly. Both Micheal and Samantha cried as they witnessed their last brother die right before them. _

"_Angus!" Their mother screamed as she tried to reach her children, David's patience finally worn thin as he ordered the woman's death and the death of the Minister and Blue Man._

_When one sees the death of humanity, sees the slaughter of rationality, it's painted behind your eyelids and burned into your mind. The screams of pain, agony,of betrayal. The eyes of the dead stared at you with such loss, you feel that your own life has been drained through the death of those who loved and protected you. Those who gave you life._

_That night, after all the adults were killed off, Micheal swore vengeance on the children of the corn. As her brother silently cursed the children to hell Samantha secretly smiled, she knew that in the year 1975 a month after a couple by the names Burt and Vicki would be killed, Micheal would get his wish. Because, as their mother once told them,_

_**It's not too late**_

_**It's never too late.**_


	5. Chapter 5: What Hurts The Most

**Never Too Late**

_**What Hurts The Most**_

* * *

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_~What Hurts The Most, By Rascal Flatts_

Ruth sat on the small old swing that Malachai installed for her after they were married. Since she had little responsibilities to the cult, Ruth was often left with nothing to do so he made it for her to spend her free time.

_Malachai. _That night was burned into her mind just like the night her mother and brothers were killed.

_**They stood in the clearing, Malachai and Ruth stood away from the other adults as he looked out to the corn. She watched his expression, he was beyond frightened about dying so soon. She could feel tear threaten to fall as he casually glanced down at me.**_

"_**Never mind." Ruth shook her head, changing her attention toward the corn.**_

"_**It's God's will," he tried to sound proud but he choked. "The children of the corn shall continue on as always Ruth."**_

_**She shook her head slightly but responded, "It's God's will yes." Returning her gaze to his face she asked, "And why do you fear?"**_

_**Malachai seemed offended by her observation, "I fear nothing!" he insisted before adding in a whisper, "I obey the will of God!"**_

"_**Malachai please." Ruth begged softly, she barely regarded those who stood behind them. This was her husband during his final moments.**_

"_**My birthday is after the harvest, I can lose a few months." he replied, "My time was coming anyways."**_

"_**Now was never your time." She responded, her voice cracking a bit, "You were suppose to live to see your first child and have a second on the way before leaving."**_

"_**God can change his will if he pleases to do so." he shot back, "This is my punishment for being proud, I let myself sin and this is what he sees as suitable."**_

_**Ruth looked away and asked softly, "Your punishment? Or mine?"**_

"_**Maybe both." he lifted her chin with his hand and continued, "It is his will and I will obey."**_

_**Ruth let her tears flow as she weakly replied, "If this is the will of God, then I wish there was no God!"**_

"_**Do not blasphemy!" he slightly gripped her soft cheek before bringing her to his lips for a soft kiss. She allowed the loving gesture, since she allowed Micheal to escape Malachai hadn't really given her as much love as he had before.**_

_**Malachai pulled away and returned his attention to the corn, "Have a fine son Ruth." Ruth stared at him, almost wide-eyed, "Teach him to embrace our religion and to hate the world."**_

_**Unable to believe what he was asking, Ruth turned away from him. "Promise me!" he demanded with a small nudge of her shoulder.**_

_**Shaking her head, she only managed to say, "I-I.." after gulping a bit, she finally answered, "I cannot promise what I cannot keep."**_

Ruth glanced at her twins, a boy she named Job and a girl she named Sarah, as they played in the soft, lush grass. Job looked like Ruth, with sandy brown hair and lite freckles dusting his cheeks while Sarah shared identical traits with her father, such as their eyes and gorgeous reddish blonde hair. Despite only being a few months old, they could already walk and somewhat talk.

"Mama!" Job squealed as Sarah playfully tackled him. "Mama, save me!"

Ruth giggled at her children as she made her way to the wrestling twins. "Now, now Sarah." she smiled, "There's no need to tackle your brother."

"Aw!" Sarah whined as I lifted her off her brother. Though many of the children picked on Sarah and Job, the two siblings were as happy and loving as ever. There were few who were friendly to the twins, such as little Mary, daughter of Deborah (Ruth's old friend Angel) and Matthew, son of Leah (Ruth's other old friend Maria) but most refused to play with them, seeing as their mother could not commit to He Who Walks Behind the Rows.

"Come now little ones," Ruth smiled at her children as she shooed them back into their house, "Time for lunch."

Their ears perked at the sound of food and the small twins hurried into the house, leaving Ruth to chuckle at her babies. That is, until Isaac cleared his throat.

"Isaac?" It had been a while since he last visit her and her small family. "What brings you here?"

Isaac glanced at the corn fields that laid behind Ruth's house and answered, "I come because He wants me to."

Ruth stilled before questioning as if she truly didn't understand what he meant, "Why would He send you here. We've done nothing offending."

"As that may be Ruth, He believes you might be plotting something and wishes that I keep a closer eye on you."

"Plotting?" How could she not remember that the anniversary of Micheal's escape? It ate at her memory more than anything else.

Isaac turned completely toward the corn and continued, "Your brother has been burning the corn, along with several Outlanders he convinced to help." Turning slightly toward Ruth he finished, "Is there a way to stop them?"

She looked at Isaac, shocked before stating, "At this exact moment, I cannot immediately think of a way to stop them." Fearfully she added, "The corn farthest from Gatlin is completely vulnerable, anyone could torch it, harvest it, anything. If you send boys to kill them, they'd be gone overnight and night is his time."

Isaac nodded, "I see."

Ruth waited for Isaac to continue but he merely walked away to the rest of the town. She was afraid of what might happened but tried her hardest to ignore it as she entered her house.

Malachai watched Ruth enter their house, he felt what remained of his heart tug at his mind painfully. He knew He Who Walks Behind the Rows was going to ask for her sacrifice soon despite the fact she was only sixteen. As much as that meant that she'd join Malachai, he didn't want his babies to live with someone who wasn't going to properly take care of them. Still, he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Ruth watched her little ones sleep peacefully on their bed, she wanted to sleep too but was afraid to do so. Since Isaac's visit, she had become frightened and was tense the rest of the day. Glancing out the window, she could see the clearing which held the entire town in it's small space. They were preaching about Micheal, that she knew without having to question herself. _What could they be planning?_ She asked herself as she continued to watch the clearing, _How to stop Micheal would definitely be one thing to discuss but in the eyes of He Who Walks Behind The Rows? And at night? _Ruth shook her head, there was no logical reason as to why the children are out there so she had to be illogical with her ideas. The dream she told Micheal, the one where they finally ended His reign, surely it had the answer to her problems. And it did.

The vision she had when Malachai died told her that she would burn the corn and the children. She hadn't realized it back then, but she did now. It made sense, she saw the rise of this dictatorship she would cause the fall of it.

Glancing at her sleeping babies she silently pondered the possibilities, she could take her chances and set the corn ablaze but she risked putting her little one in danger shoulder some of the children actually survived or had not gone. She could hide them but what if they didn't realized that they were to keep quite? Sarah cried in her sleep, nightmares of Malachai haunted the fair girl, and Job was prone to to kicking in his sleep which would cause Sarah to bark at him. Ruth had no guarantee that they would be quiet until either she returned or until Micheal came. That was another thing she couldn't promise, if Micheal would be in Gatlin any time soon. She wanted to say he would be, wanted to believe that her brother was coming to save them as she stood there but she couldn't bring herself to truly think it was possible.

Knowing the children, they would be too busy worshiping to notice anything odd. Making up her mind, Ruth gathered her twins, bundling them tightly in their quilt as she carried them to the basement. They would be safe down there, no one, not even Isaac, knew this house had a basement so Ruth could only pray to the real god that they would be safe from anyone.

"Momma?" Job opened his eyes sleepily at his young mother, "What are you doing?"

Ruth chewed on her bottom lip as she struggled to answer her on, "We, um, are going to spend the night under the house tonight."

"Why?"

"Because," Even though he was only a few months old, almost a year actually, he wasn't simple in the head. Just like Malachai, Job was incredibly intelligent and sometimes it was hard to get him to accept certain things. "Isaac's been acting funny and I'm afraid he might try something so just to be safe-"

"Is it cause of Sarah and me?" he asked softly, his lips trembled.

Ruth smiled and shook her head, "No sweetie, it's me they want but that doesn't me they won't do anything to you."

"Why?"

Ruth kissed the boy's small forehead and whispered, "Go to sleep Job, I'll tell you in the morning."

Job accepted his mother's request, he was far too tired to argue anyways. Snuggling closer to Sarah, Job quickly returned to his slumber, hardly noticing when Ruth laid the twins on an old mattress that Ruth kept just for emergencies like this. Ruth made sure there was everything her babies would need for the time they'd be without her.

"Nighty-night babies." she whispered softly as she gently kissed their heads before leaving them alone. As she closed the hatch door she took in a deep breath, "Please be coming Micheal." she prayed as she headed to the kitchen, looking for the old matches she had been saving.

"_**Ruth."**_ Ruth stilled as she recognized the voice, the voice she hadn't heard for a year since that April. **_"Ruth, answer me."_**

Shaking her head, Ruth refused to answer Malachai's ghost. She knew why he was trying to talk to her, knew why he suddenly let himself anywhere near her since she refuse to raise their children as part of Gatlin's cult. He should have known better, should have realized that she was never a follower of this madness.

"_**Ruth please!" **_His voice was urgent and almost desperate. "**_Please don't do this Ruth! If you just followed like the rest of us, just join us with all your heart and one day we'll be together again!"_**

Ruth ignored him, she had a job to do and let her be damned if she didn't fulfill it. Stomping outside she warily glanced around from the front porch, she wasn't sure if anyone was watching her but she didn't care.

"_**Ruth, I'm begging you to stop." **_

Again, she pretended as if he wasn't there. She simple made her way to the offending corn, prepared to burn it and the children along with it. This was it, this was the end of Gatlin, the end of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, The end of the children of the corn.

"_**Ruth, please."**_

Ruth lit a match and finally acknowledged Malachai. Her voice shook as she spoke, "I never loved you, Malachai." his shocked expression deepened as she added, "I loved Craig and he's been dead to me since you let them kill my mother and brothers."

Returning her gaze to the corn as she said in a whisper, "He promised we'd run away together, that we'd be married and never have to worry about religion ever again. He swore on his life we'd have a family of our own and that would be all that we needed. He never kept his promise." Tearfully, Ruth tossed the match into the corn. The ground started to ignite but Ruth didn't see that as enough, she slowly walked along and continued to toss more lit matches into the corn. She continued until she hadn't a match left in the worn box.

"_**I loved you Ruth." **_She heard his fading voice say softly, **_"I never meant to betray you, ever."_**

Knowing he was still there, though he was weak enough not to be able to respond back, Ruth replied, "You took everything I loved and bled it right before my eyes, I should have never let you have a second chance. But that was my mistake." her voice cracked and tears fell without grace, "I know that now and I accept that at one point I loved you but I can't forgive what's dead and gone."

The wind breezed by, signaling that He Who Walks Behind The Rows was dying and so was his children. She smiled and propped her hands on her side like she used to when she was pregnant. She heard the faint scream of the children, they weren't able to escape the flames and she was proud about that. She knew that His reign wouldn't end if she spared anyone, They would continue his legacy and that would ruin all she hoped for. No, they had to die.

Ruth heard faint footsteps behind her but she didn't panic as their voice greeted her. "Samantha?"

Almost hyperventilating from joy, she turned around and saw Micheal standing there, a group of men and women with torches and weapons. She cried as she jumped onto her brother, enjoying the feeling of hugging him again.

"You came back!" she cried happily, "You came back for us!"

Micheal smiled and patted his sister's head, "Of course I did Sammy, I promised remember?"

She let out a shaky laugh as the others started tearing out the burning corn, making sure that nothing could ever grow there again. They also threw their own torches into the corn, ensuring that the fire grew and destroyed everything.

"So," Micheal started as they watched his followers attack the corn, "where do we go from here?"

Ruth stared at the blazing corn, a soft smile on her face as she thought over everything that had happen. It felt like this was all a dream, that she'd wake up and find Gatlin still standing but she knew it was real. Chuckling lightly, she answered, "We tell the truth of this, to the world. We make them realize that we must tread gently and not be manipulated by the forced of evil. We must never forget this."

Micheal joined her in watching the corn burn, it was like watching fireworks on Four of July. Their tender moment was briefly interrupted when a woman came up to them with Sarah and Job.

"Micheal," her honey silk voice stated, "we found them in the basement of the house."

Micheal looked at the twins in shock before turning to his sister, "Twins? Really sis?"

Playfully slapping him she replied, "As if I had a say in that, come here sweeties."

Job and Sarah happily crawled into their mother's lap and watched the fire with them. They didn't ask about why they were destroying the corn or who the man holding their mother was because they didn't care, even for children as small as they were they knew that they were free. From what were they free from, they weren't sure but they just knew they were free and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
